villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bob Paris
Robert "Bob" Paris is the main antagonist of season 3 of Bates Motel. He was portrayed by Kevin Rahm. History Bob was childhood friends with Alex Romero, as they both grew up in White Pine Bay, Oregon together. Romero's ex-girlfriend, Rebecca Hamilton, served as Paris' banker. Bob was also involved in the marijuana trade, and this may have been what made him wealthy. He eventually became president of the Arcanum Club, a gentlemen club. His business as a drug dealer went downhill once the DEA burned the marijuana fields. Biography Bob Paris had been dating one of his sex workers, Lindsay Davis. Though for unknown reasons, their relationship became strained and he had her murdered, with her body thrown into the lake. He ended up doing the same with another one of his sex workers, Annika Johnson, and had her shot in the abdomen. However, she had managed to get a hold of his flash drive (which contained a ledger with insurance documentation) and managed to drive over the Bates Motel and gave it to Norma before she died. Bob later sent two of his men to find the flash drive at the motel, but they were kicked out by Norma’s son, Dylan Masset. At some point, the authorities were getting a lead on Lindsay’s death as they saw one of Bob’s henchmen, Clay DuFont, at the scene of the crime. Wanting to save his own skin, Bob shot him to death. After Norma discovers what’s on the flash drive, she and Alex arrange a meeting with him in his office. She tells him she’ll give it back to him so long as he stops the bypass that will interfere with her motel business, as well as build a pool for the motel. Bob seems to agree to her demands, though secretly he had other ideas. He later had one of his men drive Norma off a road to send a message to her. After Norma leaves her house over an argument with her sons, she drove off into Portland, and Bob had been following her to get any info on her. He also hired to shoot Alex to death, though he managed to survive as he was only shot in the shoulder. Norma goes over to her psychiatrists’, James Finnigan’s house and ends up sleeping with him. Bob had been in his car, outside James’ house, realizing he has an advantage over Norma. The next day, as Bob had found the car of Marcus Young (one of the men he was helping to elect sheriff in pace of Alex) parked outside the car with his body inside, with a sign around it’s neck from Alex saying he’s withdrawn his candidacy-he was killed by Alex earlier for threatening his life in the hospital. Later that day, after Alex found his mother’s name on the flash drive, he questioned Bob about this in his shooting range, though Bob denies putting it there, saying it was Alex’s father who did. Bob seemed to be staying true to his promise about the pool as he had some construction workers dig a hole outside of Norma’s house-though it’s made clear this is either to simply send a message or buy him some time, given it’s far too deep for a pool. He later has his men kidnap James Finnigan and they torture him for info on Norma-finding out about hers son, Norman and that he killed his father when he was 17. They drop him off at his house afterwards. After Alex meets with Bob in his office to question him about the pool, Bob reveals the truth about the death of Norman’s father, telling him that Norma is using him and that he should be back on his team. Though upset, Alex still refuses. After Norma finds out about what Finnigan told him, she meets with Bob at his house and tries to convince him he was lying, though Bob is not buying it and tells her she no longer gets to call the shots on their deal, given he now seems to have the upper hand. After the DEA tracks Bob to his house, Romero calls him on the phone and warns him about it before they arrive, and Bob escapes and leaves on his boat. However, Alex is in fact waiting for him, ready to kill him for what he’s done. Bob makes his last mistake when he tells Alex he’s just like his father, and Alex shoots him to death. The next day, Alex sails his boat out in the open and leaves his body in it, causing it to sink before he sails off. Category:Crime Lord Category:Wealthy Category:Murderer Category:Drug Dealers Category:Psychoverse Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Non-Action Category:Stalkers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategic Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Posthumous Category:Pimps Category:Perverts Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male